The Album
by Tazkya19
Summary: Fang membantu Ochobot membereskan kamar Boboiboy, dan ia menemukan album foto Boboiboy. #MoBFaFB2015 Prompt 38, 49, 21, 53. Judul failed, summary failed? Cover cropped from my own comic -again.


_**Warning:**_ **Author newbie, ending ga enak, kurang sedih/menyentuh, OOC, de el el~** ngg, maybe ada hint Sho-Ai? Tapi aku ga bermaksud gitu, sungguh ._. Persahabatan, persahabatan ._.

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy, Fang & Gopal © Animonsta Studios**

 _ **.**_

 _Dedicated for_ _ **Melodious of BoyFang and FangBoy 2015**_

 **[Prompt 38 : Album; Prompt 49 : Memories; Prompt 21 : Tears; Prompt 53 : Promise]**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading, don't like don't read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Fang! Bisa kau tolong aku?"

"Tolong apa, Ochobot?"

"Tolong bantu aku membereskan kamar Boboiboy..."

Fang mengerjap. Boboiboy. Sahabatnya ...

... Yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Fang, aku ingin mengecek ke kedai dulu. Kalau aku tak kembali, berarti kedai ramai dan aku harus membantu Tok Aba, ya. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Fang mengangguk. Ochobot sudah menjelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ochobot melesat keluar kamar, meninggalkan Fang sendirian.

Fang melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Memasukkan barang yang masih bisa dipakai ke dalam sebuah kardus besar, dan memisahkan barang yang sudah tak bisa dipakai ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik besar.

Fang mengambil kemoceng untuk membersihkan meja dan rak Boboiboy.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Fang terbatuk-batuk akibat debu yang berterbangan.

Mata Fang tertuju pada sebuah album foto di rak. Diambilnya album tersebut dan ditiupnya debu yang menutupi album.

Album Boboiboy. Itu judul dari album tersebut.

Fang duduk di kasur Boboiboy, membuka lembaran pertama album tersebut.

Foto masa kecil Boboiboy. Fang tersenyum melihat bayi Boboiboy yang begitu imut.

Ada juga Boboiboy yang digendong orangtuanya, digendong kakeknya, Boboiboy yang belepotan cokelat, Boboiboy yang nampaknya baru pertama kali mendapat topinya.

Tibalah Fang pada halaman dimana Boboiboy sudah bersekolah. Ada foto Boboiboy yang sedang mengenakan seragam Pulau Rintis.

Halaman berikutnya sepertinya ditambah oleh Boboiboy sendiri. Foto-foto Boboiboy bersama teman sekelas, Papa Zola. Ada juga foto berempat —Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying. Ada juga yang berlima, ditambah Fang.

Ada sebuah halaman dimana terdapat foto-foto mereka yang berfoto sendiri-sendiri. Di atasnya terdapat judul, "Sahabat-sahabatku". Di masing-masing foto mereka terdapat sebuah kertas dengan penjelasan.

Ah, Fang tidak menyangka ada fotonya. Dibacanya penjelasan yang tertera.

"Cowok berkacamata yg aneh. Harus kuakui dia populer meski tak sepopuler aku," —Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Fang— "karena dia memang keren. Kasian dia tak punya teman, dia cuek sih. Akhirnya dia mau mulai peduli dengan yg lain, dan berteman dengan kami 3"

Fang terdiam. Ingatannya kembali pada hari-hari itu, hari-hari terakhir dirinya bersama Boboiboy.

.

.

.

 _"Harusnya tadi kau tak usah mengeluarkan Naga Bayangmu, kan?!"_

 _"Memangnya kenapa?! Kau tadi nampak kewalahan menghadapi robot Adu Du itu sendirian, maka aku membantumu, Boboiboy!"_

 _"Tapi kan, kau jadi pingsan tadi! Robot Adu Du pasti bisa kukalahkan! Jangan kau sembarangan membuat dirimu sendiri lelah!"_

 _"Memang kenapa sih?! Ini kuasaku, jangan ikut campur!"_

 _"Fang!"_

 _Fang berlari menembus hujan, meninggalkan Boboiboy di belakangnya._

 _Fang hanya ingin menolong Boboiboy._

 _Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar begini?_

 _._

 _Boboiboy tak terlihat di sekolah pada keesokan harinya._

 _Sakit. Demam._

 _Itulah yang Fang ketahui._

 _._

 _"Tok Aba, kenapa Boboiboy sakit?"_

 _Tok Aba menggeleng. "Kemarin dia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Wajahnya pucat. Dia pingsan begitu Atok membuka pintu, dan dia demam tinggi. Kalau semakin tinggi, sepertinya dia harus masuk rumah sakit. Ini sudah terlalu tinggi. Dia belum siuman sejak kemarin."_

 _Fang terhenyak. Baru teringat olehnya, Boboiboy belum makan siang, dan dia memang agak demam sejak di sekolah, namun dia menolak untuk izin pulang. Ditambah ketika pulang kemarin dia bertempur dengan Adu Du, pastilah kelelahan. Dan dia terguyur hujan._

 _Semestinya Fang mengantar Boboiboy pulang._

 _._

 _"Boboiboy masuk rumah sakit. Hasil tes menunjukkan dia terjangkit tipes. Kondisinya lumayan parah."_

 _Fang mendesah panjang mendengar jawaban Tok Aba mengenai keadaan Boboiboy._

 _._

 _Fang baru berani menjenguk Boboiboy seminggu setelah Boboiboy masuk ke rumah sakit._

 _Tok tok tok._

 _"Silahkan masuk!"_

 _Fang membuka pintu perlahan, disambut senyum sayu Boboiboy._

 _Fang duduk di kursi di samping kasur Boboiboy. Untuk beberapa detik hanya ada suara jam dinding yang terdengar._

 _"Maaf..."_

 _Boboiboy menunggu._

 _"Maaf soal waktu itu."_

 _Boboiboy heran. "Yang mana?"_

 _"Hari itu... Aku adu mulut denganmu. Meninggalkanmu di tengah hujan. Seharusnya aku tau ketika itu kamu sedang letih, dan semestinya aku membantumu untuk pulang."_

 _Boboiboy menggenggam tangan Fang. "Tak usah minta maaf, itu juga salahku malah memarahimu, padahal kau hanya ingin membantuku."_

 _"Maaf... Aku lupa kalau kau sedang lapar dan demam, ditambah kau kelelahan... Semestinya... Semestinya aku tak membiarkanmu kehujanan..."_

 _Boboiboy tersenyum. "Fang, sudahlah... Aku... Juga minta maaf atas segalanya..."_

 _Fang menatap Boboiboy. "Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"_

 _"Aku rasa... Waktuku tidak lama lagi..."_

 _Fang membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau kan hanya tipes! Apa kau merasa sakitnya bertambah parah?! Biar kupanggil suster!"_

 _Fang beranjak dari duduknya, namun tertahan karena tangannya digenggam Boboiboy lebih erat._

 _"Tak usah. Temani aku sebentar lagi." Fang duduk kembali, Boboiboy tersenyum lagi._

 _"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersikap dingin pada yang lain. Tersenyumlah, sapalah, bantulah. Berubahlah, Fang. Oke?" Matanya perlahan menutup dan genggamannya melonggar._

 _Fang tak dapat membendung air matanya. "Tidak! Kau bercanda! Tidak mungkin!"_

 _"Berjanjilah, Fang."_

 _Fang terdiam, membiarkan air matanya mengalir._

 _Fang menatap wajah Boboiboy, lalu tersenyum._

 _"Aku janji."_

 _Boboiboy tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian matanya tertutup dan genggamannya pada tangan Fang terlepas._

 _Fang tak dapat mempercayainya._

 _"DOKTER! SUSTER! SIAPA SAJA!"_

 _._

 _"Berita terkini, Pulau Rintis kehilangan salah satu pahlawan mereka."_

.

.

.

Fang tak dapat menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Dipeluknya album foto itu erat-erat.

Dihiraukannya Ochobot yang panik ketika melihatnya menangis.

.

.

 _Aku berusaha menepati janjimu, kau tahu, Boboiboy?_

 _Aku sudah berusaha ramah pada yang lainnya._

 _Aku sudah bersedia membantu orang lain._

 _Kuharap kau bangga padaku di alam sana._

 _._

 _Kami merindukanmu, Boboiboy._

 _Hari-hari terasa sepi tanpa adanya adu mulut kita berdua._

 _Adu Du tak pernah menyerang kami lagi, karena ketika itu dia tertawa senang mengetahui kau meninggal dan kami menyerangnya habis-habisan._

 _Namun ancaman lain nampak sulit tanpa adanya dirimu._

 _Kami merindukanmu._

 _..._

 _Aku merindukanmu, Boboiboy..._

 _Meski kau rivalku, aku merindukanmu._

 _Meski kau menjengkelkan, aku merindukanmu._

 _Meski kau aneh, aku merindukanmu._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

FIN

.

A/N: Another ff for the event~ :3

4 PROMPT 4 PROMPT BAHAHAHAHA :v /brisik

Nggh,,, kurang menyentuh? Kurang sedih? Maap ._.

Last words, mind to review? ;w;

So,,,,, review please? ;w;


End file.
